1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is related to a game, and specifically an educational game utilizing cards and answer boards for determining the advancement of a player in the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Board games and card games have always been popular and have often been used to teach various principles for educational purposes, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,816, 4,109,918 and 4,306,725. Cards having questions and answers have been used to determine advancement of the player on the board. A popular game at present is called TRIVIAL PURSUIT, a registered trademark of Horn Abbot Ltd of Ontario, Canada. In this game a set of cards having questions on one side and answers on the other are used to question a player. A die determines the movement of a piece on a playing surface and the location of the piece determines which of the questions will be asked. By answering correctly the player is allowed to roll the die again until all the categories of questions have been answered.
Board games have also been proposed wherein the board itself is provided with indicia which are related to questions asked of a player, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,578. By using the indicia on the board a player must answer the posed question before advancing along the board.
The question cards themselves have may be encoded with all sorts of educational indicia, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 354,424, 807,433, 1,327,019, 1,600,108 and 3,143,348. Of particular interest are quotation cards, having a famous quote on one side and the author on the other side, that are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 958,258 and 1,263,664.
One problem associated with many of these games, is that if multiple answers are suggested to the player being questioned, the player must keep all the answers in his or her memory until selecting the right answer. This of course results in the questioned player asking the answers to be repeated resulting in tedium to the other players. In addition, it does not facilitate the other players to play along, because they too must keep the answer selections in their memory.